creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Jade Shingled Roof
Basic Information Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs are slanted wooden building blocks with bright green colored shingles covering their slanted long surface, while the other sides are mostly made of wood with a thin layer of the visible sides of green shingles along one of their edges. Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. How to obtain These roof blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 4 Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can be created in the Processor from one cubic block of Forbidden Jade Shingles. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Jade Shingles with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Forbidden Jade Shingles blocks into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s with your left mouse button. However, to craft Forbidden Jade Shingles in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), the according crafting recipe has to be unlocked at first by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock nor contain the crafting recipe for this block. Already crafted Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of the cubic Forbidden Jade Shingles that Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs are made of. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Forbidden Jade Shingles will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Then you can craft these cubic blocks to process Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs from them. How to use Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs further 1 inner or 2 outer corners blocks can be created by putting one block of Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Roofs Category:Processed Category:Processable